


Siren

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Humor, I might be picking on Kakashi a bit here, I needed to post something lighter, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Psyche-nins, Singing, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: Gift Fic for Blackwolf202. Kakashi has been hearing a mysterious voice around the village that affects him in unusual ways and he's determined to find out who it belongs to, that is if he isn't going crazy. KXI M-rated for smut.(Originally posted on Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackwolf202](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blackwolf202).



> Again another re-upload, this time something a little lighter and a bit more dirty lol *Blushes* Also in my original authors note at the end I mention a challenge that could result in a gift fic (If anyone would actually want on of mine lol) but it still stands. I will gift fic the first two who get the answers right. (One for each question|)

A/N: This fic is for BlackWolf202 who has been a wonderful supporter over the last few weeks or so. I've had a hell of few months due to stupid work and have been depressed and majorly stressed. Wolfy managed to pull me out of my slump (at least for a little while) and for that I'm eternally grateful.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the psyche-nin's.

Warnings: Little bit of humor, little bit of angst, some foul language and plenty of YAOI SMUT AHOY! What Wolfy asks for Wolfy gets ^_^ You have been warned!

Rating: You can't spell SMUT without M!

Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Siren.

_ \- noun. A mythical creature whose seductive singing lured sailors to destruction. _

"So who is next on my schedule Mizuho-Chan?"

The nurse absent-mindedly flicked through the vast mountain of paperwork that was cluttering her work space, frowning at the man in front of her. Honestly what was it with psyche-nin's and clutter? You would have thought that since they helped tidy up other people's messes they would be pretty tidy themselves. But  _ nooooo  _ every last one of them was an utter fucking pig. Finally locating the schedule the young woman's eyes flicked down the document and widened in shock when she found the name of the next patient.

"Er... Yaichi-san according to this your next patient is Hatake Kakashi."

The psyche-nin's jaw dropped momentarily and then he burst into hysterical laughter.

"That's a good one Mizuho-Chan, really funny. But seriously though, who is next?"

The woman frowned once again, not liking that she wasn't being taken seriously. Irritated she held out the schedule for the pompous ass to see for himself.

"I am being serious." She said curtly.

Yaichi snatched the document from his associates grasp eyes going very, very wide. Surely this had to be some kind of sick joke. Every member of T&I psychological evaluation staff  _ knew _ that Hatake Kakashi did not just randomly come in to be seen too. Hell it was a fucking epic battle getting him here for his 'official' evaluations and even then they had to pull out the big guns to get him to show. The psyche-nin shuddered at the thought of having both Ibiki-sama and Hokage-sama on their case at the same time and yet Hatake had somehow made it through unscathed.

So the fact that the copy-nin had come in willingly was a very bad sign.

Apocalypse inducing bad.

Preparing himself for the worst the psyche-nin took a deep solemn breath and walked out into the lobby. Sure enough there sat the silver-haired Jounin, Icha Icha out in front of his face and seemingly without a care in the world. Feeling his whole world seemingly come to an end Yaichi stepped forward steeling his resolve.

"Hatake-san if you are ready."

A bored gray eye met startled hazel and the psyche-nin inwardly flinched, how could such a disinterested looking man be so intimidating at the same time?

It just wasn't fair.

Oblivious to the man's discomfort Kakashi got to his feet and silently followed the man through the double doors and into the office.

Inside Yaichi took his seat and gestured for the silver-haired man to do the same. Kakashi obligingly sat down and just leveled the other man with an even stare. Feeling sweat bead on his brow the psyche-nin swallowed nervously, the quiet of the room almost oppressive.

"So Hatake-san what brings you here today?"

A silver eyebrow rose nonchalantly as if he was contemplating whether or not it was actually worth his time talking to him. After a second the Jounin gave a small sigh and relaxed a little in the chair and the psyche-nin relaxed as well. Apparently he'd been deemed as competent.

"I keep hearing a voice." Hatake's voice was smooth and sure.

"You keep hearing voices?"

Yaichi's brows furrowed at the admission, he'd always know the higher ranked shinobi weren't exactly all there but for one to just blatantly admit their impending insanity was just unheard of.

Today was turning into a really,  _ really  _ strange day.

"Not  _ voices,  _ voice. Singular." The Jounin frowned behind his mask.

"And what does this voice say to you?"

"It doesn't say anything that's the problem..."

Now Yaichi was officially confused and was of the strong opinion that Hatake was fucking with him. However he was a  _ professional  _ and he still had to act  _ professionally, _ no matter how much of a crazy bastard his client was.

"So if it doesn't speak to you how do you know it's a voice?"

A steel gray eye narrowed and Yaichi felt himself inwardly flinch. Okay so maybe he wasn't messing with him.

"It doesn't speak to me, it sings."

Previously furrowed brows shot up into the other man's hairline and hazel colored eyes noticeably widened.

"It sings...?"

"Yes."

"What is it singing?"

Kakashi closed his eye as he focused on the soulful, otherworldly voice that had been haunting his dreams for weeks. The language the mysterious voice had used was not immediately recognizable but the words sounded serene and soothed his soul.

"...San. Hatake-san. Can you answer the question please?"

Dammit!

Every time he thought about the Damned Voice (and the wretched thing deserved capital letters) it drove him to distraction! Which was all well and good inside the village but if it happened while he was out on a mission it could very well mean his death. This was really  _ not a good thing.  _ He'd gotten quite attached to living and hoped to remain firmly in the realm of the breathing for a long time to come.

"My apologies Yaichi-san, I appear to have become distracted. In answer to your question, I don't know what the voice is singing, when it is using vocals it is in a foreign language."

"Using vocals...?"

The silver-haired man ground his teeth behind his mask, was the man being purposefully dense?

"It's not always using vocals, sometimes it's just a melody."

"Ah... Right. Okay then Hatake-san can you remember the first time you heard this voice?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to remember the first occasion he'd heard the annoying voice.

_ Flashback _

_ Kakashi cracked open a tired eye and instantly shut it again as blaring whiteness invaded his senses. Every part of his body ached completely and he'd felt as though he'd been chewed up by a dragon. Which in all honesty wasn't that far from the truth if he remembered correctly. _

_ Knowing that trying to open his eyes was a bad idea he just relaxed back into the sterile cot, letting the painkillers do their work and enjoying the fuzzy, disjointed feeling that came with it. After a few minutes (or was it a few hours?) the silver-haired man thought he heard the door open. Still stoned utterly off his box and unable to move Kakashi listened intently to the intruder, there was something familiar about the presence but the Jounin just couldn't quite put his finger on it. _

_ Whoever it was they approached stealthily but not undetectable, as if they wanted only Kakashi to know they were here. In a weird kind of way it touched the copy-nin, but that could have just been the drugs talking. The presence moved to his right side still silent and at that moment Kakashi would have killed to be able to open his eyes and see who was at his bedside. Deciding the hell with it, he once again tried to open his eyes, groaning slightly at the effort. His attempt was abruptly stopped as a cool hand placed itself over his eyes, the gesture quite clearly indicating the presence's intention. _

**_Sleep._ **

_ Kakashi was disinclined to fight against the extremely logical suggestion and relaxed back into the pillow. The hand didn't move except to brush some of the blood slicked strands away from his face and the Jounin found the gesture strangely soothing. Then after a moment of utter silence a soft voice broke through, beautifully harmonic and androgynous enough that Kakashi couldn't decipher the gender. _

**_I don't know_ **

**_What words I can say_ **

**_The wind has a way_ **

**_To talk to me..._ **

_ The language was unknown to him but the words sounded so serene he felt his mind beginning to drift. _

**_Flowers sleep_ **

**_A silent lullaby_ **

**_I pray for reply_ **

**_I'm ready_ **

_ Now on the verge of slumber Kakashi just listened, letting the melody and voice carry him away to a place of peace. _

**_Quiet day calms me_ **

**_Oh serenity_ **

**_Someone_ **

**_Please tell me_ **

**_Ohmm, what is it, they say?_ **

**_Maybe I will know one day-_ **

_ There was a click at the door that startled both of the rooms occupants and quick as a flash the other presence was gone. The door opened, the head medic-nin for the floor entering and frowning at the state Kakashi was in. Admittedly he couldn't see them but the chakra signature they were giving off practically screamed FROWN. Letting the medic-nin do their work the silver-haired man relaxed and let himself slip into oblivion, strange words and a mysterious voice the last thing on his mind as he succumbed to the darkness. _

_ ~End flashback~ _

When he regained consciousness fully the next day Kakashi promptly forgot about the mysterious voice, putting it down to a delusion caused by his fevered mind. The psyche-nin looked thoughtful at Kakashi's reasoning and scribbled something down on his notepad.

"So you say this was the first time you heard this voice."

Once again Kakashi ground his teeth in annoyance, of course it was the first time he'd heard it that was what he'd asked originally for Kami's sake. The psyche-nin's condescension was really beginning to irritate him, why exactly had he decided to come here again? Taking a deep breath and reigning in his temper Kakashi forced himself to calm down and not snap the man in half.

"So these other times were they in a similar setting?"

The Jounin shook his head in a negative, the next time he had heard the voice he was fully conscious and aware of his surroundings. If anything he was more awake than ever, being at the memorial stone did that to a person.

It had been thick with fog as he'd approached, so thick that Kakashi couldn't see his hand in front of his face and the smell of fresh rain clung to the air. About fifty meters away he paused sensing another person at the stone and not wishing to intrude. That was until the unusual melody he'd been hearing in his dreams began to float across the field rendering the silver-haired man immobile.

It was impossible.

That tune was something his brain had cooked up whilst he was out of his mind on painkillers, there was no way it had been real. There was no way anyone had been able to sneak into his hospital room without anyone noticing just to sing to him, was there? Now utterly confused and with his curiosity piqued the silver-haired man moved forward with speed and stealth the Hokage would be proud of. He was determined to unravel this strange mystery that had seemed to envelop his life all of a sudden.

Kakashi approached the stone only to find that the being had vanished into the thick fog not even leaving a scent behind. The Jounin wanted to scream in frustration, this was really starting to irritate him because he felt like he couldn't trust his own senses anymore.

And his woes didn't end there.

He began hearing snatches of melody and the odd lyric around the village all is that same ethereal voice, completely captivating his attention wherever he was and every time the source just eluded him leading him on a merry chase around the village. Finally after much deliberation (I.e. arguing with himself at the memorial) he came to the conclusion that either someone was  _ really  _ fucking with him  _ or  _ he must have finally gone off the deep end. Both options didn't sound very appealing and that was how he'd ended up at the psych-evaluation unit. To prove that he at least wasn't more crazy than he should be (as everyone knew, Jounin's weren't entirely sane to begin with) and then proceed to hunt the bastard that was toying with him down. However that particular judgment (or lack thereof) was looking to be blowing up rather spectacularly in his face if the look on the psyche-nin's face was anything to go by.

Kakashi mentally sighed, this had seemed like  _ such  _ a good idea when he had first thought about it.

After a few moments of awkward silence Yaichi looked up from his notes and leveled the Jounin with what he hoped was an even stare and not a 'deer caught in headlights' look. He opened and closed his mouth in a pathetic attempt to form words and glared at the open pad in his hand when none where forthcoming.

"So what do you feel when you hear the voice?"

Kakashi felt his jaw drop behind his mask and an unmistakable heating of the cheeks that meant he was blushing. He hadn't been expecting  _ that  _ question from the psyche-nin, most of them were too afraid of him to be so blunt. Fidgeting madly Kakashi tried to come up with an answer that hopefully wasn't  _ too  _ damaging to his reputation.

"I don't really know it distracts me from whatever I'm doing, makes my head feel all fuzzy and I feel... I wouldn't say safe but I feel more secure. Secure enough to drop my guard just that little bit."

Yaichi looked almost pleased with his answer, a soft smile curling his features. Kakashi mentally laughed at the difference the gesture actually made to the man's demeanor, the smile made him look ten years younger.

"Well Hatake-san I believe we are done here."

A lone silver eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"Really?... Er, I mean... Really?"

The psyche-nin just about resisted the urge to laugh, it wasn't everyday you caught the infamous 'Sharingan Kakashi' off kilter.

"Yes I believe so, don't worry Hatake-san it's probably nowhere near as bad as you think."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

This time Yaichi didn't suppress the small chuckle causing the silver-haired Jounin to glare.

"You Jounin are all the same, paranoid as hell. But this is quite a simple matter really, you are just under a lot of stress and this voice is the manifestation of your subconscious need for comfort. Have you noticed that the voice only seems to appear in times of mental or physical pressure?"

Kakashi couldn't fault the man's logic and loathe as he was to admit it the psyche-nin did raise a valid point. Eyebrow scrunching into a frown the Jounin waited for the rest of the assessment to fall.

"Therefore I would suggest that the best course of action would be a vacation. A week or two of rest and relaxation effective immediately."

The silver-haired man's eye visibly widened.

_ Shit. _

That wasn't what he'd been expecting at all. To be perfectly honest, he didn't know what he'd been expecting, he just knew that this wasn't it. He hadn't been given time off... Ever, even during his darkest days in ANBU he'd just been expected to shrug it off and carry on dealing with the stress by ploughing it into the next mission.

Kakashi was pretty sure he didn't know  _ how  _ to relax anymore. He had to stop this vacation nonsense before the bastard psyche-nin made it official.

"You can't do that..." He croaked out, frowning at how shocked and shaken he sounded.

An almost manic gleam entered Yaichi's eyes and the Jounin shuddered. The bastard was getting some sick pleasure out of this.

"I think you'll find I can Hatake-san. My job is to ensure that this village's shinobi are at 100% mental capacity and to do whatever is in my power to ensure that. I'm also fairly convinced that Hokage-sama and Morino-sama will wholeheartedly agree with my assessment."

The rather heavy atmosphere was abruptly broken as a tentative knock came at the door and Mizuho entered.

"Er… Yaichi-san, your next appointment is here."

Yaichi smiled at the nurse and nodded, packing away his notebook.

"Me and Hatake-san were just finishing Mizuho-Chan, could you send this document to Hokage-sama for approval?"

Somewhat confused the nurse stepped forward and took the slip of paper from the psyche-nin, her eyes widening when she saw that the paper was a mandatory vacation form. A little perturbed she looked between the two men and could sense the rapid darkening of the copy-nin's chakra, this was not looking to be a very good day for her.

"Are you sure about this form Yaichi-san? I mean…."

She didn't finish the sentence the implication behind her words clear as day to anyone who knew of Hatake Kakashi's notorious work habits. The psyche-nin just raised a hand pleasantly shooing her along a wide smile still beaming from his face and Mizuho complied hesitantly, lingering by the door as she left waiting for the chaos to erupt. As the door clicked closed behind her the nurse braced herself but was shocked to hear nothing as soon as both men were obscured from view.

Then again that wasn't exactly reassuring, after all Hatake Kakashi was well known for his ability to move silently. Resisting the urge to check on her employer Mizuho quickly made her way to the filing office, praying that the idiot that was her boss was still around when she returned.

Inside the office Kakashi still sat in shock while Yaichi continued to tidy away his belongings in preparation for his next client. The Jounin felt somewhat numb and still couldn't quite comprehend just  _ what  _ had happened. Before he even realised what was happening the silver-haired man was being ushered out of the office and the heavy wooden door was being shut in his masked face. The loud slam brought the Jounin back to his senses and he glared at the wooden doorway with venom before sighing deeply.

Could the situation get any more surreal?

The copy-nin seriously doubted it and sighed again, this time in resignation. Looks like he was just going to have to play along for the time being and just hope that it resolved itself. Maybe he would enjoy the time off? Maybe it would end his subconscious's revolt against him? Who knew, but he wouldn't know until he tried. If he was being brutally honest Kakashi was fairly convinced he was going to be bored shitless but who was he to ignore a direct order.

Ruffling a hand through his hair the silver-haired man turned on his heel and stalked off, fully prepared to make everyone around him crazy in revenge. With an evil chuckle Kakashi found his mood suddenly lightened, nothing quite like the torment of others to make you feel better about yourself.

~One and a half weeks later~

Kakashi stalked down the high street feeling completely bored and restless. It had been just over a week since his enforced vacation had begun and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd been totally right in his assuming he'd hate every minute of it. Never before had he loathed being in Konoha so much. It wasn't anyone's fault exactly, it was just that he had absolutely nothing to do since Tsunade had said that he wasn't even allowed to train. Actually the Hokage's exact words were...

_ "You are meant to be resting brat, if I catch wind you've been training or doing anything that even resembles strenuous activity you will be resting... Permanently." _

So he had found himself drifting from place to place and had eventually ended up in the civilian sector. It was suddenly as if he was seeing a whole new side to the village and for the first time since his holiday started Kakashi found himself entertained. The civilians were just so full of life and the Jounin found himself feeling quite content to watch their carefree antics. Whether it was haggling over the price of fruit or berating some naughty children their honest earnestness brought a genuine smile to his face. He found himself coming back everyday just to steep himself in relative normality and strangely enough Kakashi found himself relaxing. Maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

He passed through the entertainment sector and smiled at the loud music spilling out from the many bars. It seemed that there was an 'open mic' night taking place and the awful singing made the copy-nin chuckle. The Jounin passed on by as the announcer screamed out the next act.

"Say hello to Konoha's own little siren, back with us again for one night only."

There was a cheer from around the bar and Kakashi shook his head feeling slightly sorry for the next performer, it seemed they were pretty popular. He was about to move away when the performer started singing.

Kakashi froze on the spot.

No way, there was no way...

It was  _ The Voice _ , there was no way the Jounin could mistake that lilting slightly androdgenous tone and Kakashi felt his blood thrum with anticipation. It appeared the psyche-nin had been wrong the voice wasn't a part of his subconsciousness, it was real and tonight the silver-haired man was going to find out just who had been fucking with his head and distracting him. With a quiet growl and a flex of his muscles Kakashi slunk inside the club determined to end this nonsense once and for all.

The inside of the club was nearly pitch black, the only source of light being the dimly lit stage. Kakashi found his eyes roaming the room as his gaze made its way toward the stage. The whole audience seemed completely mesmerized by the person singing and to be honest the Jounin couldn't blame them, he too was being similarly affected. The soulful voice was once again stirring the odd feelings in him and Kakashi found himself falling into a stupor as he listened. Finally lazy eyes reached the dingy stage and the silver-haired man felt his eyes narrow slightly as he squinted to see in the dim light.

Frustrated the Jounin pulled up his headband, exposing his Sharingan. It was still hard to make out but Kakashi could definitely tell that the person on stage was certainly a male. He could tell by the heavy set shoulders and the open shirt that was blatantly not showing any clevage and the tight pants that left very little to the imagination. The man's face was covered by a curtain of dark hair and his head was bent forward leaning against the mike, further obscuring his features.

From what the silver-haired man could see of the singer he appeared to be well built and toned but that could have been just the play of shadows across the stage. As he watched Kakashi felt his mouth going dry, his heart starting to pump wildly in his chest as the owner of the voice continued to sing his hips swaying seductively in time with the music. The weird feelings were once again rearing their ugly head and the Jounin couldn't take his eyes off of those slowly moving hips. Suddenly Kakashi felt possessive urge to touch and the weird feelings began to click into place. Even though he'd never met the man before tonight he was attracted to the singer, he'd had his head and heart wooed by the man's voice alone.

Startled by the realisation the Jounin shook his head, his odd reactions were finally starting to make sense and it was a little disconcerting that a mere civilian had been able to affect him so badly.

The song came to an end and a cheer rose through the bar. The lights flickered on and the man moved from the stage toward the heaving bar, admiring looks and soft touches following him in his wake. Irrational jealousy overcame Kakashi and he stalked to the bar in pursuit of the man, he had to know who this  _ siren,  _ to quote the announcer, was.

Kakashi approached the bar slowly eyes fixed firmly on the male in front of him, he approached from behind and leant over the man's shoulder his hot breath blowing in his ear.

"Hello there, we meet at last."

The man in front of him froze his hand clenching around the bottle of beer.

"You have been tormenting me for a while and I thought I was going crazy but it seems I was mistaken."

The man tensed further his slightly smaller frame shuddering with the strain. Kakashi felt himself smirk and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, pulling him closer. The smaller man radiated warmth and the copy-nin relished it, absorbed it into his being along with a strange sense of security. Even though they had just met this person felt familiar to him and although it confused him slightly the Jounin found he couldn't care less.

As Kakashi wound pale limbs around the other man he was satisfied to hear the slight hitch of breath and the barely audible moan that accompanied it. Without a second's hesitation he spun the man around, pulling down his mask mid-spin and without even really looking at the 'who' he planted his lips on the pair in front of him.

The kiss rapidly deepened, tongues exploring each others mouths, tasting, teasing. Kakashi moaned as the other man lightly nipped his bottom lip, a surge of heat racing through his body setting every nerve alight. After a few agonizingly sweet moments the need to breathe overcame them and slowly they parted, the Jounin's eyes going wide as a very distinct and familiar scar swam into view.

"I... Iruka-Sensei?"

"Hello there Kakashi-san."

The teachers voice was smooth and calm but the expressive brown eyes betrayed the man's nervousness. Kakashi just gaped in shock at the brunette, his head swimming as a lot of seemingly useless pieces of information suddenly came together to make a complete picture.

The Jounin found himself grinning madly.

"Hello indeed. I never knew you could sing or be such an exhibitionist."

Iruka blushed cherry red, his embarrassment at being caught finally shining through. He gave a nervous cough and absently scratched at his scar.

"I can't sing, not really. I think I sound like a cat being strangled so I don't do it very often. The owner of the bar is an old family friend and I kind of owed him a favour."

Kakashi moved forward so his pale lips almost brushed against the tanned lobe and whispered low so only the brunette could hear him.

"So modest Sensei but I think you're telling a little white lie there. You certainly didn't act as if you'd been forced up there, if I were to make an honest observation I'd say you were enjoying being the center of attention."

The hot breath ghosted across Iruka's sensitive lobe and he forced down a shudder of pleasure. He could see the leer etched across Kakashi's face and it did little to calm his thrumming nerves.

"I... I d-don't know w-what you mean."

"I think you do Sensei, the announcer was quite accurate in his description of you a 'Siren' indeed. You bewitched every person here, none of them could take their eyes off of you, myself included. Although you've been ensnaring me for much longer, ever since that day in the hospital."

The silver-haired man rocked his hips forward, ghosting his groin across the one in front of him. Iruka let out a strangled cry and Kakashi grinned ferally, he could practically taste the lust rolling off the other man and it made him burn with need.

"S-so you d-do remember..."

The brunette replied weakly, his voice almost cracking under the strain required to keep it even.

"Y-you were so delirious I-I though you would have f-forgotten or at least p-put it down to a fevered d-delusion."

The Jounin's smirk turned into a soft smile and he wrapped his arms around the stuttering brunette.

"At first I did but then I kept hearing you around the village."

Iruka squirmed in embarrassment and Kakashi found himself chuckling. It amazed him how the Sensei could switch from being that sultry creature on the stage to this blushing being in his arms in the blink of an eye and the Jounin found himself wondering what other sides lurked beneath the surface of this seemingly unassuming teacher. Making his mind up Kakashi let a pink tongue dart out from between his lips and casually lick the tanned lobe in front of him as he whispered his request.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation Iruka-Sensei I think it would be better if we relocated to somewhere a little more private to finish it. The death glares I'm receiving from your fans is starting to be disconcerting."

Chocolate eyes, almost black in the dim light went very wide.

"F-fans?"

Again Kakashi chuckled at just how dense the man could be, that he hadn't yet realised the attention he was drawing to himself. The brunette had clearly thought that the admiring looks had been directed toward the famous Jounin currently clamped around his neck but he was starting to see otherwise. The silver-haired man felt Iruka's swallow nervously, his pulse jumping as he fully grasped the situation.

"Kakashi-san..."

"Yes Iruka-Sensei?"

"I'd like to leave now... To... To finish that conversation with you."

The brunette's voice was quiet and unsure but the heat behind it caused the Jounin to shudder.

Kakashi couldn't remember a time when he'd flicked through the hand signs for the teleportation jutsu faster.

Within a blink of an eye the two men found themselves in Kakashi's apartment and suddenly all thoughts of conversing flew right out the window as Iruka's attacked Kakashi's mouth. Surprised at the brunette's boldness the Jounin quickly fought back sharp teeth nipping the plump lips and a gentle tongue swiping across the marks. The two men fought for dominance grasping onto any piece of clothing or body part the could get their greedy hands

It was only as Iruka let out a particularly loud groan and thrust his hips forward when Kakashi gripped his backside that the two men broke apart.

"Fucking hell you can kiss." The silver-haired man panted out.

Iruka grinned seductively, "That's not all I can do with my mouth."

Silver brows shot into Kakashi's hairline at the blatentness of the brunette's statement and it took every ounce of his control not to pounce the other man where he stood. Instead he let out a throaty groan at the mental images that conjured up and began tugging Iruka toward one of the doorways leading off from the sitting room. The brunette offered no resistance and followed silently, the seductive and some would say  _ lecherous  _ grin still firmly affixed to his face. The Jounin wasn't entirely sure where this sexually deviant Iruka had emerged from but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

As soon as they passed through the wooden doorway Iruka took charge once again and pushed Kakashi against the bed, causing him to topple onto the soft mattress. The brunette wasted no time, immediately clambering on top of Kakashi and capturing his mouth in a fierce, dominant kiss. The silver-haired man groaned again and pistoned his hips against his partners, delighting in the delicious friction it caused.

Deliberately and very,  _ very  _ slowly Iruka began to work his way down the Jounin's neck, licking and nibbling at the pale exposed skin like he were a hungry beast. Kakashi relished the sensations rolling through his body, every nerve aflame with raw lust. He had had his fair share of one night stands and short term relationships and although pleasurable none of his previous partners had bestowed so much attention upon him or made him feels as good as he did with such minimal contact.

The brunette continued to work his way down Kakashi's torso, practically ripping the buttons off his shirt in an attempt to get at the alabaster flesh faster. Sharp teeth met a budding nipple and bit down eliciting a pained hiss from the now writhing man on the bed. It was followed by a soft tongue, soothing the pain and promising better and greater pleasures to come.

By this point the Jounin was starting to become needy, his whole body was aching for release but at the same time he didn't want the torment to end. The things that were being done to him by the surprisingly playful and feisty brunette were making him come undone at the same.

Soft plump lips made their way down to his navel and once again the teasing tongue dipped out, circling around the indented skin. Making a noise that was better suited for an Icha Icha heroine, Kakashi felt himself flush.

"Mmm... Ticklish are we?" Iruka's voice could only be described as smug.

"B-bastard. Nggh... No fair."

The Sensei laughed, his voice lilting toward the same ethereal tone that had first drawn Kakashi in and the silver-haired man felt the weird sensation swirl through his stomach again. His whole body tensed in anticipation as that voice worked it's magic on him. A few agonizingly slow moments passed and Kakashi found himself becoming increasingly impatient, he just wanted the teasing git to make good on his roundabout promise.

"I..R-ru... Ka, please."

Molten chocolate eyes looked up and met mis-matched red and grey.

"Please what Kakashi? If you don't tell me what you want, I can't give it to you."

The Jounin squirmed in frustration trying to show the brunette  _ exactly  _ what he wanted but a pair of strong yet surprisingly gentle hands held his hips in place.

"I said ask Kakashi." Iruka's voice was low, rough and heavy with desire.

"I-I want your mouth..."

Kakashi felt himself flush again as the words left his lips, he couldn't believe the unassuming Chuunin had him  _ begging  _ for his attention. He'd never begged a partner before, it was usually the other way around.

"Where do you want it?"

"O-on... My c-cock."

It was though a switch had been turned on in Iruka, he moved so fast that even Kakashi with his Sharingan had difficulty following him. Within seconds the silver-haired man had been completely divested of his pants and the brunette was settled over his crotch, a wicked grin stretching across his lips as he gazed at the erect member before him.

In one swift motion the Chuunin had engulfed the entirety of the Jounin's cock and Kakashi was seeing stars. He never would have thought that he'd find himself in this position, completely naked with Umino Iruka of all people deep-throating him.

But fuck how things turned out sometimes.

All he knew was that he was in heaven and he really, really, fucking cross his heart and hope to die, didn't want this (Whatever this was) to end. Unconsciously Kakashi brought up his hand and fisted it in the mass of mahogany hair settled around his crotch. Iruka let out a small gasp of surprise and then hummed contentedly, increasing the suction and rolling his tongue around the swollen head of the Jounin's member.

That small increase in pressure and the vibrations echoing through his cock caused Kakashi to lose the fight with his self control. With a garbled cry he came filling the other man's mouth with the salty evidence of his orgasm. The brunette took it all in his stride and swallowed the liquid down still sucking and lapping at the softening cock.

"Fuck..." Kakashi breathed, his whole body still high on pleasure.

"Mmmm..." Iruka hummed his mouth still firmly ensconced around Kakashi's cock.

The silver-haired man moaned as that talented mouth began to work it's magic and he (amazingly) felt himself begin to harden once more.

"Iruka, fucking hell... You... God..."

The Chuunin let his lips smack as he pulled them off the other man's member and licked his lips chasing the last of Kakashi's essence. He sat back from the other man and slowly and deliberately began peeling off his clothing. Kakashi watched through heavy lidded eyes and felt his mouth go dry as the glorious expanse of tanned skin was revealed to him.

God he was magnificent, not perfect because for some reason that would have ruined the whole illusion for the Jounin, but truly magnificent in his own way. In the dim light Iruka's sunkissed skin seemed to glow, the pale scars littering his body standing out in stark contrast and muscles rippling over slender well defined limbs. Kakashi reached out suddenly unable to resist the urge to touch. Calloused digits ghosted their way across warm skin and the silver-haired man relished the way the dark eyes slid shut and Iruka's head rolled back at the gentle touch.

Kakashi worked his way down the well defined chest and firm abdomen, not leaving a single inch of skin untouched. The Chuunin groaned softly and began rocking slightly trying to get more skin to skin contact.

"Kak-ashi..."

The sound of his name in that breathy, broken voice caused the Jounin to raise his gaze and lock eyes with Iruka. The brown eyes were dilated with desire, so dark that the irises were barely visible.

"What do you want Iruka?"

The switch in command thrilled Kakashi and now it was his turn to toy with the brunette. He settled his hands on the tanned hips and asked Iruka again what he wanted. Watching as the brunette flushed in embarrassment the red covering his whole body.

"I-I want to ride you."

The one single sentence flooded the silver-haired Jounin with renewed desire and he felt the burn of release racing through his cock. Taking a deep, steadying breath Kakashi just simply nodded, not trusting his voice. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a small thin tube of clear liquid, offering it to Iruka.

"Do you want me too...?"

The brunette shook his head, the blush still staining his features.

"I can do it."

Iruka took the pro-offered tube and squirted a small amount onto his fingers, he then shifted position so he was chest to chest with the Jounin and began to prepare himself. Kakashi groaned as he watched and lent forward to capture the other man's lips once more, tasting himself on the brunette's tongue. Slow moments ticked by and finally Iruka pulled away a look of determination on his face.

"I'm ready."

He shifted back on to his knees and eagerly eyed the Jounin's straining erection. The brunette once again picked up the tube of lube and poured a small amount onto his hand. Slowly his hand edged forward and he gripped Kakashi's member, copiously coating it whilst pumping it slowly. The silver-haired man thrust forward into the welcoming hand and just about suppressed a whimper when the grip loosened. Iruka straddled his waist and carefully positioned his opening before impaling himself fully in one graceful movement.

Kakashi was not a man who easily admitted he was wrong. But the moment the soft, warm heat of Iruka enveloped him he knew he had been wrong on entirely different scale of wrong. He'd thought he'd been in heaven when he'd ha the brunette's mouth around his cock, but compared to this it was a pale comparison.

This truly was paradise.

The two men remained still while the Chuunin adjusted to the intrusion and then slowly the brunette began to move. The first few movements were slightly jerky as the muscles surrounding his member loosened, but Kakashi didn't care, the sheer sensation overwhelming any awkwardness he may have been feeling.

Soon the pace began to pick up, Iruka slamming down with increased force on every thrust. How the brunette hadn't split in two by this point Kakashi didn't know but he sure as hell wasn't moaning, well he was just not in that way. The Chuunin slammed down again, crying out as he finally hit his prostate. The silver-haired man grasped onto the tanned hips forcing the man down as he thrust upwards into the contracting muscles. Both men moved in sync, furiously fucking building a punishing rhythm between the two of them. Kakashi moved one of his hands to the straining cock bouncing against his abdomen and began pumping it in time with his thrusts causing Iruka to scream in pleasure. The brunette angled himself so the Jounin slammed against his prostate with each movement, climbing ever closer to the euphoria of release.

Sweat dripped down his torso covering his body in a thin sheen that reflected what little light there was in the room. Kakashi looked up and found himself entranced by the vision. Iruka truly looked like a mythical creature, the very siren he had teased him to be earlier in the evening and the Jounin found himself helplessly falling to the man's allure.

Brown eyes flew open as the brunette's sweet spot was battered again, his face flushed and body straining for release.

"Fuck... Ka-Kashi... I...I'm..."

Iruka never finished the sentence before he came hard coating Kakashi's hand and torso. The Jounin let out a throaty groan as muscles became almost vice like around his cock, milking him, urging him to surrender to pleasure.

And surrender he did...

With a final hard thrust Kakashi came, shouting his release to the world and watched as the heavens flashed before his eyes. Never before had an orgasm felt so intense that he was sure he had just died, repeatedly. Finally reality began to return and both men sweaty, sated and utterly exhausted lay still on the bed chest to chest. After a few minutes and with extreme effort Iruka rolled himself off of Kakashi, wincing slightly as the remnants of their previous activities trickled down his thigh.

Noticing the slight wince the Jounin balanced himself on the elbows and pierced the Chunin with a concerned look.

"Are you okay? It wasn't too rough was it?"

The brunette smiled softly shaking his head and Kakashi felt his innards flutter.

"I'm fine, it's just been a while that's all."

The silver-haired man nodded in agreement, it had been a while for him as well.

"Um... Kakashi where is your bathroom?"

The nervous Iruka was back and Kakashi found it endearing, he pointed out the door.

"Second door on the left."

Iruka simply nodded and walked out the door still naked and the silver-haired man couldn't help but admire the view. He heard the water run in the bathroom and assumed that the brunette was helping himself to a quick shower, which was fine by him. It gave him a chance to sort out his thoughts.

He knew he attracted to Iruka, that much was clearly obvious. The thing was, was Iruka attracted to him or had he just taken advantage of an opportunistic moment? For some indiscernible reason the thought of him just being a notch on the brunette's bedpost made him want to balk. Honestly what was wrong with him, the way he was going on he sounded like a high-school girl with a fucking crush.

Sighing Kakashi knew that the only way to get anywhere with this was to simply ask the brunette. He wasn't exactly known for his forthrightness and honesty but just this once he was going to spell this out in black and white. He wanted to let Iruka know exactly where he stood with him (Wherever that was) and hoped that the Chuunin would return in kind.

Hearing the water shut off Kakashi immediately turned his attention to the bedroom door, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable conversation. Iruka entered the room quietly and quickly began gathering his clothing, unwilling to look the Jounin in the eye. Kakashi felt his chest hurt slightly at the gesture and quickly climbed out of bed racing to the other man's side. He latched onto Iruka's bicep and was shocked when surprised chocolate eyes met his own.

"You don't have to leave..."

He said quietly, voice betraying absolutely none of the Jounin's emotions. The dark eyes went wider and the kiss swollen lips fell open in a gape.

"W-what... But you've gotten what you wanted there is no reason for me to stay."

There was obvious hurt in Iruka's voice, it appeared the Chuunin had been having similar insecurities to himself and it reassured the Jounin greatly. Maybe there could be something to be gained from this whole situation.

"Stay... Please..."

Kakashi truly tried to not sound like a whining child but failed miserably and it caused amusement to dance across the brunette's lips.

"I don't understand, why?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, I enjoy your company...  _ All  _ of your company."

Iruka was rendered utterly speechless by that comment and dropped his gaze to look at his toes, seemingly unable to believe that Kakashi could have an interest in him outside of the shinobi life.

"You enjoy my company?"

"Yes... Now please stay, if only for a little while, I have a lot of things I want to ask you."

The silver-haired man released his grip and padded back to the bed, making himself comfortable on top of the quilt and patting the space beside him expectantly. Iruka looked hesitant and for a brief moment Kakashi truly thought he was going to bolt and leave their encounter at that. However after a few uncomfortable seconds he joined the Jounin on the bed and sat down with his back to Kakashi. Undeterred by the brunette's suddenly somewhat chilly demeanor the Jounin wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and pulled him down to the mattress, eliciting a small yip of surprise from the brunette.

"What the hell... What do you think you're doing?" Anger rippled through the Chuunin's voice.

"Mmmm... Warm."

Kakashi replied, spooning himself further around the protesting brunette. Iruka shifted trying to break free but realised almost immediately that that possibility was nigh on impossible, resigning himself to being the Jounin's 'Snuggle buddy' for the foreseeable future he settled down into the mattress.

"You know that isn't an answer Kakashi."

A throaty chuckle was the reply and it sent shudders through the brunette's frame.

"I was just getting comfortable, I find it much easier to talk when I'm comfortable."

"So talk."

"Why did you visit me in the hospital?"

Kakashi felt the other man tense at the question and began to regret his hasty words, perhaps he should have been a little more subtle in his enquiries? Either way the damage had been done and he waited patiently for a reply.

"Because I was worried about you... "

That surprised Kakashi.

"You were worried about me?"

Iruka shifted trying to pull away from the Jounin.

"Yes you baka, I was worried..."

"Why?"

Again Iruka tensed but the silver-haired man pulled him closer, trying to relax him with his presence. He needed to know the answer.

"Why do you think Kakashi?" The brunette's voice was low, almost a whisper.

"I don't know."

"Because I like you moron, I thought that would have been obvious by what we just did."

Kakashi chuckled again as he felt heat erupt from the man in front of him, signaling a full body blush. At those words the Jounin felt his heart lighten considerably, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all? While he had been mentally celebrating Iruka had continued to babble and although he only caught the back end of whatever speech he had a fairly good idea of what it contained. Honestly, how could the man have such a low opinion of himself and yet still find the courage to get up on a stage to perform. The brunette was a walking contradiction with even more depths and masks than himself, it was going to be a challenge getting to know the man better.

But if Hatake Kakashi relished anything it was a challenge.

Deciding to halt Iruka tirade of self-loathing he brought a pale digit up to the sinful lips and pressed it against them, instantly quieting the other man.

"Iruka... I like you too."

He felt the mouth fall into a gape beneath his fingers and found the movement quite endearing.

"Now I only have one last question. What was that song you keep singing?"

The Jounin removed his finger allowing the Chuunin to speak.

"It's an old lullaby a friend of my grandfather used to sing. He was a merchant and heard it overseas whilst picking up some goods. He was visiting our home one evening and I believe I was being a little  _ unruly  _ and wouldn't go to bed. So he sat me on his knee and began singing, by the end of the song I was fast asleep. The next day I was so mad I demanded he teach me 'that strange song jutsu' so I wouldn't be caught again. Now I sing it for comfort, it helps sooth my heart and clear my mind..."

"Will you teach it to me?" I need to become immune to its charms."

Iruka laughed lightly and then began singing softly, his voice carrying out across the room like a soft breeze. As he finished he turned in Kakashi's arms intent on asking the Jounin his own question but stopped dead at the sight before him. Hatake Kakashi, the copy-ninja was curled up fast asleep and clinging to the brunette as though he were a giant soft toy. The whole image was decidedly  _ wrong  _ in Iruka's opinion but he couldn't help but feel honoured in the trust Kakashi obviously had in him to lower his guard so much.

And he had to admit the Jounin truly looked adorable.

Sighing and realising that he wasn't going anywhere in the near future, Iruka turned back over and snuggled himself into Kakashi. They could talk about this more once the sun rose.

~The End~

A/N: HOLY CRAPPING HELL! How long was this! Jeeze I only meant to write about half the amount of this! I'm so sorry for taking so long Wolfy my muse went on vacation with my motivation and they just returned at the start of this week!

Anywho... Reviewers shall receive love! And the first person to guess where the song and the psyche-nin's names (They are different) are from may get something special!

  
  



End file.
